In the process of drilling an oil or gas wellbore, a well tool is run downhole on a tubular drill string. The well tool may include a rotary drill bit, which may be supported by a rotary steerable drilling tool. The well tool may also include other components such as, for example, a power section, an electronics section, drill collars, heavy-weight drill pipe, stabilizers, reamers, jarring devices, hole-openers, crossovers for various threadforms, or any combination thereof. Load bearing components, such as thrust bearing(s) and/or radial bearing(s), are adapted to carry axial and radial loads imparted to the well tool during drilling operations. In order to drill the wellbore, the drill string is rotated while applying weight-on-bit to the rotary drill bit. At the same time, a drilling fluid is communicated through the drill string and ejected into the wellbore through jets in the rotary drill bit, thereby clearing away drill cuttings from the rotary drill bit. The rotary steerable drilling tool controls the angle and azimuth of the rotary drill bit, causing the rotary drill bit to drill the wellbore along a curved or deviated path. The well tool is subject to external forces from the wellbore as it traverses the curved or deviated portion of the wellbore. Other factors may also subject the well tool to external forces such as, for example, the rotation or weight-on-bit applied to the well tool through the drill string and/or the pressure and temperature of the wellbore. These external forces cause a bending moment and/or deflection of the well tool. Depending on the geometry of the thrust bearing(s), the bending moment and/or deflection of the well tool may cause an unacceptable radial reaction force within the thrust bearing(s), thereby possibly jeopardizing the efficiency and/or reliability of the bearing(s). Furthermore, failure of the thrust bearing(s) may cause damage to the wellbore and/or other components of the well tool.